Sueños
by Yaikaya
Summary: Sanji siempre le recriminaba a Zoro que se pasara el día durmiendo. Y cuando lo hacía, el espadachín se reía. Porque se preguntaba qué diría el cocinero si supiera que en todos sus sueños aparecía él.


_Este es mi primer lemon. Me hacía mucha ilusión, pero lo cierto es que me ha costado bastante, quizás por falta de práctica. Por favor no seáis malos._

_ Acepto felicitaciones, críticas y peticiones de suicidio._

* * *

><p>Sanji siempre le recriminaba a Zoro que se pasara el día durmiendo. Y cuando lo hacía, el espadachín se reía. Porque se preguntaba qué diría el cocinero si supiera que en todos sus sueños aparecía él.<p>

Zoro siempre solía recordar que soñaba. Y sus primeros sueños eróticos habían empezado cuando tenía doce años. En ellos solían aparecer compañeros del dojo, o chicos de su pueblo. Rara vez salían mujeres, aunque cuando lo hacían la mayoría de las veces era Kuina. Al principio eran más recatados, pero conforme fue adquiriendo edad y experiencia, fueron encendiéndose. Adoraba esos ratos de desenfreno onírico, allí podía hacer lo que le apeteciera, no había normas, no había rechazo, no había que mantener las apariencias.

Se decía que el ejercicio físico mataba el apetito sexual, pero en el caso de Zoro era todo lo contrario: cuanto más duro se entrenaba y más machacaba su cuerpo, más intensos eran sus sueños. Él entrenaba para ser fuerte y convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo. Pero no le decía que no a una pequeña recompensa nocturna.

Recordaba que una vez alguien le había dicho que un famoso psicólogo que se había pasado la vida estudiando los sueños había escrito que cuando soñamos con volar, en realidad estamos soñando con sexo. Zoro pensó que si la cosa funcionaba a la inversa, debían de estar a punto de salirle las alas.

Cuando se marchó del dojo para cumplir su promesa, los sueños se fueron con él. En ocasiones en sus fantasías aparecían los piratas a los que capturaba. En otros aparecían cazarrecompensas que había conocido en sus viajes, había que reconocer que los había muy guapos. Pero con el paso del tiempo, sus sueños húmedos se fueron haciendo más escasos. Quizá se debía a que estaba más centrado en su objetivo de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y no tenía tiempo para fantasías. O simplemente se estaba haciendo mayor.

Y entonces había aparecido el estúpido cocinero. No se pude decir que hubiera sido atracción a primera vista. En realidad, al principio Sanji le había aparecido un idiota. Y demasiado afeminado para su gusto. Pero su subconsciente parecía pensar otra cosa.

Enseguida el rubio monopolizó sus sueños. Todos los demás hombres fueron desapareciendo de sus fantasías, incluso Luffy (y eso que el capitán había entrado con fuerza). Para cuando se dio cuenta, solo soñaba con él. Y se alegro de no hablar en sueño, porque de haberlo hecho, por las noches habría despertado a la tripulación entera gimiendo a todo volumen el nombre del cocinero.

Los sueños eróticos volvieron a ser muy frecuentes, incluso más que en el esplendor de su pubertad. Y también mucho más satisfactorios que antes. En cualquier momento del día, Zoro solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y allí estaba él. Se había convertido en su rutina: por el día machacaba su cuerpo con ejercicio y por la noche practicaba un ejercicio muy diferente en sueños.

En su mente, Sanji y él lo habían hecho en todas las islas que habían visitado y en todos los rincones del barco, en todas las posturas imaginables, a veces él era quien dominaba la situación y otras se sometía dócilmente a los deseos del cocinero. En cualquier situación él disfrutaba.

Había tenido toda clase de sueños y algunos muy extraños y originales. Se repetía muy a menudo uno en el que el espadachín llegaba a la despensa a coger una botella de sake y entonces Sanji se abalanzaba sobre él y hacían el amor apasionadamente sobre la mesa de la cocina. O aquel en el que tras salir malherido en una batalla estaba recuperándose en la enfermería y entonces aparecía el rubio a hacerle una visita. Vestido de enfermera. También estaba el sueño en el que el cocinero preparaba una tarta gigante para las chicas, pero se le caía en cima, quedando embadurnado de nata y chocolate y entonces como Zoro era el único que estaba en el barco en ese momento, le pedía que le limpiara. Con la lengua. Una vez soñó que les atacaban un barco de la armada y ellos dos tenían que luchar contra ellos, pero en medio de la batalla Sanji se le declaraba y después comenzaban a hacerlo en las más extrañas y complejas posiciones mientras los marines les aplaudían. Si, ese era raro hasta para él.

Pero por mucho que disfrutara de los sueños, cada mañana le pasaban factura. Se despertaba empapado en sudor, con el miembro duro y una terrible sensación de vacío. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, se estaba volviendo adicto al cocinero, pero por desgracia, fuera de sus fantasías su contacto con Sanji se limitaba a las peleas físicas y verbales. Cada vez que el cocinero le golpeaba durante una de sus discusiones, él sentía que le ardía la piel y que moría porque le tocara de otra manera.

Y eso no era lo peor. Últimamente estaba teniendo otra clase de sueños. Estos también los protagonizaba Sanji, pero no tenían ningún contenido sexual. Eran solo sueños en los que el cocinero y él eran una pareja normal, enamorada y feliz. En ellos, Sanji era más tierno y dulce de lo que nunca nadie había sido con él. Eran maravillosos y en ellos, aunque solo fuera en su imaginación, podía ser feliz.

Pero siempre había que despertar.

* * *

><p>Zoro abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos en seguida ante la luz. Se llevo una mano a la frente. ¿Qué hora era? Sentía la cabeza embotada y la boca como si se hubiera muerto algo en ella. Poco a poco, todo lo que había ocurrido regresó a su mente: la noche anterior había bebido bastante, más de lo normal en él. Ahora le estaba pasando factura. Hacía años que no tenía una resaca de las buenas, pero aquella tampoco era pequeña.<p>

Se levanto adormilado y salió de la habitación de los chicos. Camino como un zombi por la cubierta del barco ¿Dónde se había metido todo el mundo? Dando tumbos entró en la cocina.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, marimo durmiente –le saludó Sanji. Estaba fregando los platos.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Se han ido a comprar y a dar una vuelta por la isla. No volverán hasta tarde y me han dejado aquí para cuidar el barco.

Zoro parpadeó varias veces para centrar la visión. La verdad es que aquello se parecía mucho a uno de sus sueños. Sanji y él, solos en el barco, el cocinero tan sexy como siempre, en mangas de camisa.

-Vaya, si que he tenido un sueño profundo –dijo Zoro –. Ni siquiera me he enterado de que atracábamos en una isla.

-Sí, ayer a alguien se le fue la mano con la bebida. Anda, te he guardado algo del desayuno.

Sanji le acerco un plato con comida. Zoro aun tenía el estomago revuelto, pero comió a pequeños bocados. Pensó que Sanji se marcharía y le dejaría solo en la cocina, pero el rubio se quedó junto a él y le observo detenidamente con aspecto preocupado.

-No tienes buena cara, marimo, ¿Te encuentras bien? Puedo mirar si Chopper tiene alguna pastilla para la resaca.

Zoro se le quedó mirando con la cuchara a medio camino de la boca. Estaba claro: un sueño, aquello solo podía ser uno de sus sueños. En la vida real, Sanji jamás se habría quedado con él en el barco, en la vida real no se habría preocupado por él ni se habría ofrecido a cuidarle…

Al ver la cara con la que Zoro le miraba, Sanji comenzó a inquietarse.

-Lo que yo te diga, tienes una pinta horrenda. Creó que será mejor que vuelvas a tumbarte un rato y descanses, es probable que tengas fiebre por ir siempre entrenando sin camisa –dijo Sanji depositando una mano sobre la frente Zoro para tomarle la temperatura.

Aquel contacto le hizo reaccionar. No pensaba desperdiciar ni uno solo de sus sueños con el cocinero, eran lo único que tenia e iba a disfrutar intensamente cada uno de ellos.

Zoro tomó la mano que tenia sobre la frente y la beso con dulzura. Sanji pegó un respingo, aunque por la sorpresa no llegó a soltarse del agarre del peliverde.

-¡¿Qué haces imbécil? Vale, definitivamente deliras…

Zoro no le dejo acabar. Llevó aquella delicada mano a su boca y comenzó a lamer los dedos con devoción. Sus blancas y cuidadas manos eran una de las cosas que más le fascinaban del cocinero y se deleito saboreándola. Sabía a especias y acomida marina, pero por encima de todo, sabía a Sanji. El rubio no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño gemido al sentir trabajar a esa hábil lengua y empezó a jadear por lo bajo cuando Zoro succionó con fuerza uno de sus dedos.

En cuanto recupero algo de control, Sanji retiro la mano y se quedó mirando al espadachín como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¡¿Qué cojones te pasa, marimo de mierda? No, si ya sabía yo que eras un maldito degenerado y encima invertido.

Zoro se levantó de golpe y Sanji se estremeció al ver su mirada llena de deseo. Había fuego en aquellos ojos. El peliverde dio un paso hacia él y el cocinero retrocedió. Pero pronto se encontró acorralado entre el espadachín y la pared.

-¡Atrás! Déjame en paz, pelo-lechuga, como des un paso más te dejo estéril de un patada –dijo alzando una pierna y lanzándola con fuerza contra el marimo. Pero este fue rápido de reflejos y agarró la pierna con ambas manos, inmovilizando a su nakama.

De modo que aquel iba a ser uno de esos sueños en lo que él cocinero se resistía y él tenía que seducirle. Sonrió encantado. Eso siempre era muy divertido.

Aprovechando que lo tenía agarrado, Zoro tiró a Sanji al suelo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se arrojo sobre él. Con una mano agarró las de Sanji y las inmovilizó por encima de la cabeza del rubio, mientras que con la otra arrancaba los botones de su camisa de un tirón. Sanji protestó y comenzó a agitar las piernas intentado golpearle, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió una lengua húmeda y cálida lamiendo su oído. Zoro paseo su lengua por la oreja y mordisqueó el lóbulo con picardía, provocando unos gemidos que el cocinero intentó reprimir.

Zoro fue bajando su boca por el cuello del cocinero, poniendo especial atención en su nuez. Le pareció oír como debajo de él el cocinero intentaba articular una nueva queja, pero la ahogó rápidamente cuando su boca atrapó uno de los rosados pezones, mientras estimulaba el otro con la mano. Lamió, mordió y succionó sin tregua y esta vez el cocinero no hizo nada por ahogar sus exclamaciones de placer. Zoro sonrió satisfecho, a aquellas alturas del sueño el cocinero siempre dejaba de resistirse y se rendía a sus deseos.

Al ver que dejaba de forcejear, soltó sus manos. Ahora Zoro era completamente libre de explorar aquel cuerpo. Recorrió todo su pecho con la lengua, dejando oscuras marcas allá donde la pálida piel era mordida. Dios, aquel era con diferencia el mejor sueño que había tenido jamás. El sabor de Sanji era tan real que parecía que de verdad estuviera allí. Y sus descontrolados gemidos eran música celestial. Sanji se agitaba debajo de él y Zoro estaba cada vez más encendido. Delineo cada uno de sus suaves músculos con la lengua y fue bajando con provocadora lentitud por su vientre, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la pronunciada erección del rubio por encima de la ropa.

Desabrocho el botón del pantalón para después bajarlo y arrojar la prenda lo más lejos posible, ansioso por ir más allá y ver una vez más el hermoso cuerpo del cocinero. O al menos su imagen mental de él, ya que claro está, nunca le había visto desnudo de verdad. Sanji alzó las manos y el peliverde temió que tratara de detenerlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba y solo se trataba de una caricia. El rubio pasó las manos por su pelo y Zoro lo entendió como una súplica muda para que continuara. Le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba con los dientes y su adorado cocinero quedo completamente expuesto ante él.

Zoro se detuvo un momento a contemplarle en todo su esplendor y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Pero no tenía ninguna prisa, en sus fantasías Sanji era suyo y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Comenzó por una de las piernas, besándola con devoción. Lo cierto es que pinchaba (y era raro, porque en su imaginación Sanji solía estar depilado), pero las sacudidas de placer que aquel gesto provocaba en el rubio eran demasiado provocadoras. Mientras lo hacía, una de sus manos subió hasta el miembro del cocinero, que estaba totalmente erguido, como una tentadora invitación. Comenzó a masajear su entrepierna, lenta y suavemente la principio, pero luego fue subiendo de intensidad. Sanji soltó un gemido especialmente fuerte y con ello consiguió encender aun más al espadachín.

Zoro retiró la mano bruscamente y Sanji empezó a protestar, pero el gestó quedó ahogado en cuanto sintió la lengua del espadachín recorrer la punta de su erección. Zoro trazó círculos por toda la extensión, mientras acariciaba los testículos con una mano.

-Zoro... ¡ah!... –jadeó el cocinero, cerrando los ojos y abandonándose definitivamente.

Cuando el espadachín introdujo el miembro en su boca, Sanji perdió totalmente el control. Los gemidos se intensificaron y el cocinero comenzó a agitarse, presa del placer. Zoro puso toda su experiencia en marcha, quería hacerle la mejor mamada que jamás le había hecho a nadie. Quizás aquello fuera solamente un sueño y el nunca fuera a saborear de verdad el miembro del cocinero, pero las reacciones de Sanji en aquel sueño bastaban para volverle loco y si se esforzaba, por un momento podía llegar a pensar que era real.

-Zoro… yo… yo voy a…

El cocinero no pudo llegar a articular las palabras. Con un último grito de placer, se derramo por completo en la boca de su nakama. El espadachín bebió su semilla con deleite, como si estuviera hambriento de él. Y es que lo estaba. Necesitaba mucho más de Sanji.

Zoro se lamió los labios y se incorporó. Su entrepierna le ardía y comenzaba a dolerle más de lo que podía aguantar, pero la ignoro por completo. Estaba observando la cara del cocinero tras correrse. Sanji respiraba agitadamente, su pecho perfecto subiendo y bajando sin ningún orden. El rubio abrió los ojos y también le miró a él. Tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, en contraste con su pálida piel, la boca ligeramente abierta, con un hilillo de baba colgando de la comisura de los labios y los ojos empañados. Era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás, estaba completamente adorable y Zoro enloqueció al pensar que era él quien había provocado aquello. Se abalanzo sobre aquel rostro y los beso con pasión.

Zoro devoro aquella boca e introdujo la lengua para lamer cada centímetro. Le sorprendió ver como Sanji no se quedó atrás y también introdujo la lengua en su boca, entrelazándose ambas en un delicioso baile. Era un beso salvaje, apasionado. Notó como a pesar de haberse corrido hacia unos instantes, la entrepierna de Sanji comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo. Y no era para menos. Qué se muriera ahí mismo si aquel no era el mejor beso de su vida.

Y entonces Zoro se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. Se apartó bruscamente, para desconcierto del hombre que estaba debajo de él. Para su horror, el espadachín comprendió que aquello no era un sueño. Porque en sus sueños él jamás había besado a Sanji. Ni una sola vez.

Se levanto aterrorizado. Se llevó una mano a la boca y, con los ojos como platos. Contemplo lo que había hecho. Había asaltado a Sanji, le había forzado, había devorado su polla… la había cagado a base de bien.

-Yo… ¡Oh, joder, lo siento! –musitó Zoro.

El cocinero se incorporó con cara de indignación. _"Me va a matar"_ pensó Zoro, desesperado _"Me odia, para una persona que me importa y ahora lo he mandado todo a la mierda"_

Pensó que el cocinero le golpearía o pero aun, le insultaría y le diría que se marchar para siempre. No trato de defenderse cuando Sanji le agarró de la camisa y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el golpe que se merecía. Pero en lugar de eso, sintió que el cocinero tiraba de él con fuerza. Y de repente se volvió a encontrar en el suelo sobre Sanji, pero esta vez era el otro el que le besa. No entendía nada, pero se dejo llevar mientras el rubio mordisqueaba sus labios.

-Ahora vas a terminar lo que has empezado –dijo Sanji con una voz tan sensual que Zoro sintió un pinchazo en la entrepierna.

Ahora la situación había cambiado. Sanji era el que le estaba besando todo el rostro con deseo y Zoro se dejaba hacer, desconcertado. Alzó los brazos para que pudiera quitarle la camiseta y notó las suaves manos del cocinero recorriendo su piel. Zoro solo pudo gemir y deleitarse. Siempre había imaginado que aquellas manos sabían hacer maravillas, pero aquello era infinitamente mejor de lo que jamás había soñado. Aquellas manos acariciaron toda su musculatura y la lengua del cocinero recorrió cada una de las cicatrices del espadachín.

Zoro no podía más y se apresuro a quitarse los pantalones. Sanji le ayudo y después se quedó mirando su excitado miembro con tanto deseo que Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ahora el espadachín dudaba. Aquello era real, maravillosamente real, pero eso le asustaba. Esa vez no se trataba solo de un sueño donde nada importaba. El Sanji que tenía delante era el autentico Sanji y lo que hiciera en ese momento no desaparecería cuando despertase. El rubio pareció notar su duda y le abrazó con fuerza, juntando sus cuerpos al máximo y volvió a besarle, quizás con un poco menos de pasión que antes, pero con más dulzura, como infundiéndole confianza para que siguiera. Zoro se rindió. Era imposible no hacerlo.

Zoro acercó sus dedos a la boca de Sanji y este entendió lo que quería. Lamió los dígitos a conciencia, mientras la otra mano del espadachín acariciaba su miembro, que ya estaba duro de nuevo. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lubricados, introdujo uno de los dedos en la entrada del cocinero. Este soltó un quejido y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Zoro no se lo había preguntado nunca, pero sabía que aquella era la primera vez que el rubio estaba con un hombre y debía tener cuidado. Cuando noto que el cuerpo de su amante se empezaba a acostumbrar a la invasión, introdujo un segundo dedo y un tercero. Las protestas de Sanji eran más débiles, pero seguía poniendo cara de dolor y Zoro no sabía si dejarlo, pero seguramente no hubiera podido parar aunque quisiese. Ya no aguantaba más y su erección amenazaba con matarlo. Retiró los dedos.

-Voy a entrar –susurró el espadachín.

-No sé a qué coño esperas.

Zoro se introdujo lentamente en Sanji. Este soltó un grito ahogado. El peliverde se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Joder marimo, que no soy ningún nenaza.

Zoro sonrió. Aquel definitivamente era el autentico Sanji. Y por eso todo era tan fantástico.

Sanji movió las caderas, indicándole que podía continuar. Con mucho cuidado, Zoro comenzó a moverse. Notó como Sanji intentaba contener sus quejidos, pero pronto estos se convirtieron en sonidos de éxtasis que se mezclaban con los de Zoro. Ni en el mejor de sus sueños el espadachín podría haber imaginado algo así, tan cálido y estrecho. Había tenido amantes antes, aunque solo eran aventuras para calmar sus instintos. Ninguno de ellos se podía comparar.

El espadachín se movía en el interior de su amante cada vez más rápido. Lo estaba disfrutando de verdad y cada vez que le escuchaba gemir su nombre, sentía que ardía de pasión. Quería que aquel momento durase para siempre, pero sintió que se vendría pronto. Llevo una mano a la erguida entrepierna del rubio y comenzó a estimularla. Pronto escucho acelerarse la respiración del rubio y notó como se corría en su mano.

Con un par de estocadas especialmente profundas, Zoro también se vino.

-Ah… Sanji…

En cuanto ambos piratas fueron capaces de respirar con normalidad, Zoro salió del interior de su nakama y se sentó a su lado. Sanji se incorporó y gateo hacia sus pantalones para sacar una cajetilla de tabaco y encenderse un cigarrillo. Zoro le observo. Todo había terminado y al contrario que el resto de la veces, no se despertó agitado y sintiéndose vacio. Notaba una extraña calidez en el pecho y se sentía de maravilla, no solo porque aquel hubiera sido el mejor polvo de su vida, sino porque había sido con Sanji. Pero estaba nervioso porque no sabía que venía a continuación.

El cocinero se dio la vuelta para mirarle y Zoro temió que se arrepintiera de lo ocurrido.

-Bueno… -dijo expulsando él humo –¿esto ha sido solo un calentón del momento o vamos a repetirlo otro día?

Zoro se quedó sin palabras, pero se sintió profundamente aliviado.

-Todas las veces que quieras.

Sanji sonrió con picardía.

-Ha estado bien, ¿eh?

-Como un sueño hecho realidad –respondió Zoro.


End file.
